Bubble Wrap
by July Evans
Summary: Kristen trabalha em um pub, em L.A. e sua vida é de uma simplicidade absurda. Até o dia em que um cliente inusitado resolve extrapolar no horário de encerramento do pub, acabando com a noite de folga dela. ROBSTEN


**Disclaimer: **Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart não são meus, infelizmente. Bubble Wrap é uma música do McFLY.

**Bubble Wrap**

_Por July Evans_

Uma e meia da manhã.

Kristen cansada de olhar para o relógio e constatar que não passara mais do que cinco minutos desde a última vez que ela o consultara. Normalmente, ela estaria nesse exato momento dentro de um dos últimos metrôs da noite a caminho de casa. Mas estava simplesmente no pub aonde trabalhava em L.A. esperando que um individuo qualquer, que parecia obstinado em acabar com todo o estoque de bebidas alcoólicas dali, fosse embora para que assim ela também o pudesse ir.

Entretanto, este sujeito não demonstrava qualquer sinal de querer ir embora. Continuava sentado diante do balcão, tamborilando lentamente com os dedos de uma mão sobre o móvel e com a outra mão segurava o copo, olhando par frente com um olhar bastante vago, como se ele estivesse imerso em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Aparentava ter uns vinte e poucos anos e estava bem vestido.

Kristen, por falta do que fazer, voltou a organizar uns copos atrás do balcão, pela quinta vez ou mais, ela já tinha perdido a conta. Estava ficando entediada. Nunca fora muito boa em enxotar clientes que extrapolavam no horário de encerramento do pub ou no consumo de bebidas. Todas as vezes que isso acontecia, ela nunca estava sozinha.

O cara que estava ali não aparentava se tornar um inconveniente, apesar de estar abusando do horário de encerramento em plena segunda-feira. Mas tinha mais, alguma coisa na mente de Kristen dizia que este rapaz não lhe era totalmente desconhecido, mesmo ela não se recordando de onde o poderia conhecer. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em ir embora logo e dormir, aproveitando que não teria aulas àquela manhã e à noite seria sua folga no trabalho. O que interessava se ela o conhecia ou não, desde que ele saísse logo dali. Lançou a ele um olhar de canto.

"_Oh meu Deus, eu preciso dar um jeito de me livrar deste cidadão!"_, ela pensou.

De repente, como se os céus tivessem finalmente escutado as preces dela, o rapaz fez um sinal com a mão para que Kristen se aproximasse, fazendo-a pensar que ele pediria a conta e iria embora.

Ledo engano.

- Me traga outra dose de uísque, por favor. – Ele disse secamente apontando para o copo vazio em sua mão.

Kristen, assim que foi buscar a bebida, suspirou resignada. Isso parecia mais uma conspiração dos céus e não uma ajuda, como deveria ser. Ela costumava pensar que às vezes certas situações poderiam ser proveitosas de alguma forma, mas o que poderia ter de proveitoso ficar servindo bebidas noite adentro para um provável novo corno na cidade? Se bem que, quando ela voltou para lhe servir a bebida, Kristen reparou que ele era bastante bonito. Seus cabelos de um tom dourado estavam desalinhados, os olhos eram de um azul profundo, uma barba de alguns dias escondendo seu maxilar quadrado, seu nariz era proporcional ao seu rosto e sua boca rosada aparentava ser bem macia.

Se livrando de seus devaneios, Kristen decidiu fechar a porta do pub. Uma coisa era ficar ali esperando que este rapaz fosse finalmente afogar as suas mágoas no seu próprio travesseiro, outra era dar chance para que a sorte mandasse outro indivíduo com problemas pessoais que só a bebida resolve, para que ela definitivamente perdesse sua noite de sono. Não mesmo!

Quando voltou para detrás do balcão, ligou o rádio em alguma estação qualquer. A música tomou conta do ambiente.

**Never Think – Robert Pattinson**

Como se alguém o tivesse chamado, o rapaz do outro lado do balcão olhou para Kristen, de uma forma estranha, como se ela tivesse o afrontado ao ligar aquele rádio. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela e Kristen finalmente percebeu de onde ela o conhecia: aquele cara era simplesmente Robert Pattinson, o protagonista da saga _Twilight_. Se não fosse, era alguém muito parecido com ele, apesar da aparência mal cuidada. Mas tinha que ser ele, era muito idêntico.

O rapaz achou estranho aquela repentina atenção voluntária por parte de Kristen, que não parava de olhar para ele, e resolveu perguntar:

- Algum problema?

Kristen despertou de seus pensamentos e ficou bastante corada.

- Hã? Não, problema nenhum. – Ela respondeu rapidamente. – É só que... Bem... Você por acaso não é...

- Robert Pattinson? - Ele cortou logo.

- Er, sim.

- Sim, sou eu. – Robert respondeu com descaso e deu um gole em seu uísque.

Kristen não acreditava que não tinha o reconhecido desde o princípio. Ela até gostava da saga _Twilight_, mais dos livros do que do filme, e ele era uma das celebridades mais comentadas no mundo todo. Todos o conheciam, principalmente jovens como ela. E principalmente pessoas jovens do sexo feminino. Vacilo total!

Mas no fundo, ela nem vacilara tanto assim. Quando é que ela imaginaria que um ator de Hollywood iria alguma vez a um pub tão simples quanto aquele afogar as suas mágoas aquela altura da madrugada? Não que ela o imaginasse como um tipo qualquer de santo, isso muita gente sabia que não, mas essa situação era muito fora de seu habitual, para não dizer cômica.

Sem se dar conta, Kristen ficou especada olhando para Robert, até que ele se sentiu incomodado novamente.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que as pessoas podem achar estranho o fato de você ficar olhando para elas como se fossem alguma espécie de atração exótica? – Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Estranho é eu estar servindo bebidas a Robert Pattinson em plena madrugada. – Ela rebateu.

- Ah sim? E por quê? – Ele quis saber. – Eu sou uma pessoa como outra qualquer, que tem problemas e preocupações.

- E põe problemas e preocupações nisso. – Kristen comentou bem baixinho com ironia, mas Robert escutou.

- Como disse?

A garota ficou corada diante do olhar dele e abaixou a cabeça.

- Nada, eu não disse nada.

Robert fechou a cara e deu outro gole em sua bebida, ficando uns instantes em silêncio.

- Esse é o problema de vocês, mulheres. – Ele disse por fim. – Vocês pensam uma coisa e depois dizem ou fazem outra. Quem acaba sempre como otário somos nós, os homens.

Kristen se irritou com o que ele disse. Não importava que ele fosse uma celebridade, naquele momento ele não passava de um cara bêbado com algum problema que ele não tinha a devida coragem de resolver. E, se a regra geral fosse essa, Kristen era uma exceção, porque quando ela ficava irritada, nada nem ninguém conseguia a deter de dizer o que vinha a sua cabeça.

- Se o problema das mulheres é esse, o dos homens é correr para encher a cara sempre que têm um problema! – Ela despejou e fechou a cara também.

Robert ficou uns instantes em silêncio outra vez e depois começou a gargalhar.

- Qual é a graça? – Kristen perguntou irritada.

- Okay, desculpa se eu te ofendi... Como é o seu nome, aliás?

- Kristen. – Ela respondeu secamente.

- Isso. Desculpa se eu a ofendi, Kiki. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Talvez nem todas sejam tão hipócritas e dissimuladas quanto a... – Mas ele logo se calou, fechando novamente a cara e acabando com o restante do conteúdo do copo em um gole só, fazendo uma careta.

Kristen percebeu que alguma coisa aconteceu entre Robert e sua namorada, que ela não sabia quem era, mas que ela sabia que existia. Talvez tivesse apenas brigado. Robert deduziu o que Kristen estava pensando ao olhar para a sua expressão. Ela parecia estar com pena dele.

- Viu que sorte a sua, amanhã você poderá dar em primeira mão a notícia de que Robert Pattinson vai resolver seus problemas amorosos correndo para um bar e enchendo a cara. – Ele disse em um misto de sarcasmo e amargura.

- É claro que eu não faria uma coisa dessas. – Ela disse com simplicidade. – Por que eu faria isso com uma pessoa como outra qualquer?

Robert olhou para Kristen e os olhares se cruzaram. Mesmo se sentindo acabado, ele esboçou o primeiro sorriso da noite.

Dez minutos mais tarde, os dois estavam sentados em uma das mesas do pub, um diante do outro. Robert já tinha parado de beber e estavam apenas conversando. Até pareciam amigos.

- Então você tem 19 anos, cursa o segundo ano de jornalismo durante o dia e trabalha durante as noites aqui. – Robert recapitulou o que Kristen havia dito.

- Exatamente. – Ela afirmou. – Moro sozinha, preciso de um emprego para me sustentar.

- Muito maduro para a sua idade. Você tem namorado? – Ele perguntou sem nenhum embaraço e Kristen sorriu sem graça, abaixando a cabeça. – Quer dizer, é só por curiosidade, porque você parece ter uma vida bastante ocupada.

- Não, eu não tenho namorado. – Ela respondeu encarando a mesa.

- Ta saindo com alguém? – Robert insistiu, fazendo Kristen corar ainda mais e menear a cabeça. – Não acredito.

- Por que não? – Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Primeiro, porque você é bastante bonita. – Ele começou a enumerar olhando para ela. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e lhe dava um ar descolado, seus olhos eram de um verde incomum bastante claros, sua pele bem alva como a pintura de anjos, seus traços eram leves e finos e sua boca em formato de coração era bastante atrativa. – E, segundo, você parece ser uma pessoa bem interessante e agradável de se conviver. – Ele completou com um sorriso torto, muito charmoso.

Kristen retribuiu aos elogios com um sorriso tímido. Robert Pattinson, eleito o cara mais sexy do mundo na atualidade, estava interessando em sua vida e ainda por cima a deslumbrando com seu charme e sorrisos tortos a cada bobo detalhe sobre ela. Isso estava criando uma pequena expectativa na mente de Kristen, mas ela não podia ter essa ilusão. Robert pertencia à outra realidade, tinha namorada pelo que parecia e nunca teria nada sério com ela. Mas, e se fosse apenas uma aventura?

- E sobre você? – Kristen perguntou, tentando não dar ouvidos aos desatinos que vinham de sua mente. – Não vai me falar sobre sua vida?

Ele sorriu um pouco desconfortável.

- Revistas e programas de fofocas falam bastante sobre a minha vida. – Robert disse e olhou para a rua através da vidraça.

- Mas nem tudo é verdade, não é?

- Não. Eu não namoro com a Ellen. – Ele brincou e olhou para Kristen.

Ellen Page interpretava Bella Swan na saga _Twilight_. Inúmeros tablóides apostavam em um romance secreto entre os protagonistas da série.

- Ela tem namorado. – Robert acrescentou para Kristen ter certeza de que não havia nada entre eles.

- E você tem outra pessoa? – Ela perguntou sem parar para pensar se não o irritaria com essa pergunta, porém agora já era tarde.

Robert ficou encarando Kristen, olhos nos olhos, antes de responder.

- Tinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, mas não de uma forma curiosa e sim como alguém que estava tentando ajudar.

Robert passou a mão pelo cabelo – sem saber que isso causava uma sensação estranha em Kristen -, e suspirou resignado.

- Decepção. – Ele começou a falar e Kristen esperou que ele dissesse tudo. – Nina Schubert é modelo, nos conhecemos numa festa em Bervely Hills. Eu já tinha estrelado _Twilight_, estava num momento de folga da minha agenda com o filme. Claro que me interessei de imediato por aquela modelo linda que estava demonstrando interesse por mim também. Foi um jogo de conquista, em menos de um mês já estávamos juntos e ao fim de dois meses praticamente dividíamos o mesmo apartamento.

Ele fez uma pausa, certamente se lembrando de alguma coisa. Kristen fazia idéia de quem era a modelo que Robert falava, estava começando a carreira então não era muito famosa, mas tinha bastante potencial.

- No começo, eu pensava que era só sexo, atração. Dois jovens convivendo com fama e beleza. Resolvemos manter segredo por idéia minha. Eu fui me envolvendo mais com o tempo, ela parecia perfeita para mim, sabia entender o meu mundo.

Não parecia uma estória ruim, foi o que Kristen pensou.

- O que aconteceu então? – Ela não esperou quando ele fez mais uma pausa.

- Eu me apaixonei. Era como se eu tivesse subido bem alto, mas minha queda foi bem maior. Ela só estava comigo por status, queria que a sua carreira decolasse, para que seu nome aparecesse mais na mídia.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque foi o que ela me disse hoje, ao terminar comigo. – Robert disse friamente. – No último mês, nosso relacionamento estava meio esmorecido, principalmente depois que resolvemos assumi-lo publicamente. Na verdade, ele estava desgastado só em casa, porque Nina sempre fazia questão de irmos a eventos, nas poucas vezes que saímos juntos sempre tinham paparazzis ao nosso redor e ela rompia completamente a distância que parecia ter se criado entre nós em casa, quando ela não estava em seus compromissos de trabalho, que eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Mas ela se cansou de fingir que se interessava por mim, ela já não precisava mais disso.

Kristen sentiu uma pontada em seu coração: compaixão. Não imaginava esse lado romântico de Robert Pattinson, nem sequer imaginava romantismo entre os famosos.

O silêncio prevaleceu entre eles, sendo interposto apenas pelas músicas que tocavam no rádio.

"_I wish I could bubble wrap my heart, in case I fall and break apart"_

Robert riu sem emoção com a letra da música. Irônico demais.

- Eu sinto muito, Robert. – Kristen disse e segurou na mão dele sobre a mesa. – Mas você não pode se deprimir assim, tudo tem seu propósito na vida.

- Não acredito nisso. – Ele falou descrente. – Pode até ser verdade, mas eu já estou cansado.

- Cansado de que?

- De falhar nos meus relacionamentos.

" _This is the last time_

_I give up this heart of mine_

_I'm telling you that I'm_

_A broken man who's finally realised"_

- Você não é muito novo para falar assim, Robert?

- É complicado, Kristen. No meu mundo é mais difícil. Nunca sabemos quando a pessoa está verdadeiramente interessada em você ou se é ironicamente um jogo de interesses.

- Em qualquer mundo isso é assim, Robert. Isso é a vida.

" _But life's a bitch_

_And so are you_

Robert não sabia se kristen estava dizendo aquilo apenas para consolá-lo, mas sentia sinceridade nas palavras dela.

- Nem todos pensam como você, Kristen... Infelizmente.

Kristen sorriu sem graça.

- E muitas deixam a sorte de ter um cara como você escapar pelos dedos. Me surpreendi com você hoje, Robert.

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão que Kristen lhe estendera. Aquela jovem, que há tão pouco tempo não passava de uma desconhecida, estava despertando algo mais que gratidão dentro dele e isso o deixou confuso.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, você já deveria ter ido há horas.

Kristen, que estava com o coração acelerado por causa do aperto que Robert dava ao segurar sua mão, assentiu um pouco a contrariada e viu Robert soltar sua mão e jogar uma nota de cem dólares em cima da mesa. Quando ele se levantou, cambaleou devido a embriaguez e Kristen se levantou rapidamente e o ajudou a se apoiar. Sentiu seu rosto queimar ao aspirar o cheiro de Robert e sentir a mão dele segurar firme sua cintura. Eles se entreolharam por uns instantes, mas Kristen desviou o olhar primeiro e foi até o balcão colocar a nota que Robert deixara sobre a mesa no caixa.

- Não precisa de troco. – Robert disse quando viu Kristen contar algumas notas no caixa.

Kristen contornou o balcão vestindo um sobretudo preto que ia até seus joelhos, Robert a esperava do lado de fora do pub, apoiado na vidraça. Na rua, o vento cortante soprava e fazia com que os rostos de ambos corassem de frio.

- Como você vai embora? – Robert perguntou a Kristen, que parecia pensativa.

Na verdade, era exatamente nisso que ela estava pensando. Como já tinha perdido os últimos metrôs da noite, que era o meio de transporte que ela usava todos os dias, se lembrou que o ultimo recurso seria ir de táxi. Olhou ao longo da rua e não viu nenhum carro, foi então que se lembrou de uma coisa.

- E você, vai embora de carro? – Questionou, preocupada se o carro dele tivesse sido roubado.

- Eu não vim de carro.

- Como você veio parar aqui então? – Ela perguntou e viu Robert franzir a testa, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo.

- Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Não sei.

Kristen revirou os olhos e suspirou. Robert não parecia muito seguro sobre suas pernas, pelo modo como se apoiava na vidraça do pub. Não teria condições de chegar a qualquer lugar que fosse sozinho. Ela pegou na mão dele e saiu o conduzindo pela calçada.

- Hum, assim, aonde nós estamos indo? – Robert perguntou com a voz embolada. Foi só ele começar a se movimentar que os sinais de embriaguez começaram a ficar mais evidentes.

- Praça de táxi. – Kristen respondeu apressando o passo.

Queria colocá-lo em um táxi logo e ir embora. Tinha sido agradável estar com ele, afinal, ele é Robert Pattinson, estava mexendo bastante com ela e era aí que estava o perigo. Além de estar ficando muito tarde também.

Eles chegaram à esquina e esperaram que o sinal ficasse vermelho para que pudessem atravessar a rua, apesar do movimento de carros ser praticamente nulo ali. Robert gostava de ter a mão de Kristen segurando a dele. A mão dela era bem pequena sob a dele e estava quente.

Do outro lado da rua havia uma praça de táxi e apenas um veículo estava parado ali. Kristen se aproximou e deu uma batidinha com a mão livre no vidro do carro, que estava fechado, e começou a se baixar, revelando um homem gordo e atarracado, com um farto bigode grisalho.

- O senhor ainda está fazendo corridas? Kristen perguntou, apesar do fato dele estar ali pudesse lhe conferir que a resposta seria afirmativa, o homem não parecia muito a vontade com eles.

- Estou. – Ele respondeu pouco à vontade. – Pra onde?

Kristen olhou para Robert que estava se apoiando no táxi.

- Aonde você mora? – Ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, então o cutucou abruptamente. – Aonde você mora, Robert?

- Hum, eu... – Ele se concentrou um instante e depois levantou o dedo indicador na altura do rosto. – Ah, eu moro na Endeavor, 9610, Wilshire Blvd.

Kristen abriu a porta traseira do táxi para Robert entrar e ele se jogou no banco.

- Senhorita, eu não vou levá-lo sozinho! – O taxista grunhiu asperamente e olhou feio para Robert, temendo que ele vomitasse em seu estofado.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou também. O senhor o deixa em casa primeiro e depois eu vou para minha casa.

- Assim tudo bem. – O taxista assentiu e ligou o carro. Kristen entrou ao lado de Robert e fechou aporta.

Quando o táxi começou a andar, Robert falou.

- Hey cara, liga o som aí!

Kristen riu baixinho e o taxista o encarou novamente de cara feia pelo retrovisor, mas ligou o som mesmo assim.

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

Kristen descansou a cabeça no encosto do banco, cantarolando baixinho a musica. Não percebeu que Robert a observava pelo canto dos olhos. De repente sentiu uma vibração em sua bolsa. Ela a abriu e tirou seu celular lá de dentro.

**1 nova mensagem: Michael**

_O q houve? Vc ta demorando! Algum problema?_

- Você me disse que não tinha namorado. – Kristen se assustou quando viu que Robert espiava por sobre o seu ombro o conteúdo de sua mensagem. O tom de voz dele era um pouco decepcionado.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Ela explicou, mentalizando o fato de que ele não era mais seu namorado, mas tinha sido durante quase toda a sua adolescência, restando apenas uma grande amizade entre eles. – É apenas meu amigo.

- Que se preocupa tanto assim com você? – Robert perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, fazendo Kristen rir.

- Ele também é meu vizinho e cuida do meu cachorro quando eu trabalho à noite.

Robert ficou a encarando por alguns segundos, avaliando se a sua resposta era plausível. Mesmo ainda não gostando do fato do tal Michael ser vizinho dela, o que ele tinha a ver com relação a isso? Decidiu ficar quieto e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Kristen, fechando os olhos. Ela voltou a cantarolar a musica que tocava e nem respondeu a mensagem.

Algumas doze músicas mais tarde, o táxi parou diante do prédio onde Robert morava. Kristen olhou para ele, que fitava o prédio de uma forma absorta. Ela abriu a porta para ele, que a olhou por alguns instantes, depois enfiou a mão no bolso de seu paletó, pegando sua carteira e tirando mais cem dólares, que ele jogou sobre o banco ao lado do motorista. O taxista pegou um bolo de dinheiro dentro de uma caixinha para devolver o troco a Robert, mas ele o cortou logo.

- Não precisa, fica para pagar a corrida dela. – Ele falou e tornou a olhar para Kristen por alguns instantes, hesitante sobre o que fazer.

Não queria ir embora, queria ficar mais tempo com ela, conversar mais, conhecê-la melhor. Não queria que o que houve entre os dois fosse somente um encontro casual em uma noite. Se fosse pelo menos uma noite _inteira_ ao lado dela.

Kristen também estava consternada, sentia um aperto em seu coração por saber que eles se despediriam agora e provavelmente não voltassem a se encontrar. Tinha vontade de perguntar se eles poderiam se ver novamente, mas depois pensou que talvez Robert nem fosse se lembrar dela no outro dia. Estava mesmo iludida. Abaixou a cabeça, cabisbaixa.

Robert segurou em seu queixo, levantando seu rosto para que ela o encarasse. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando Robert se aproximou dela e parou sua boca a centímetros da dela.

- Obrigado, eu não sei o que seria de mim hoje sem você. – Ele sussurrou e desviou o rosto para beijar sua bochecha.

- Não foi nada. – Kristen respondeu também em um sussurro e sentiu seus olhos ardendo.

Robert afagou o rosto dela antes de sair do táxi. Kristen o observou ir para a calçada meio trôpego e, antes que ela fechasse a porta do táxi, ele cambaleou e caiu de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Kristen saiu apressadamente do táxi e foi se ajoelhar ao lado dele, percebendo que Robert havia vomitado.

- Você ta bem? – Ela perguntou o ajudando a se levantar e passando a mão pelo rosto dele que transpirava.

- Já estou melhor. – Ele respondeu mas o tom de sua pele não era muito saudável.

Kristen olhou para o táxi de relance, depois para Robert novamente.

- Vem, eu vou te ajudar a subir. – Ela falou segurando no braço dele, que tentou protestar. – É rápido, depois eu volto e vou embora.

Robert assentiu e os dois seguiram para dentro da portaria do prédio. O segurança que ficava na guarita abriu o portão ao reconhecer Robert e meneou a cabeça quando percebeu que ele entrava com uma garota diferente da que estava com ele na noite anterior.

Eles entraram no elevador e dez andares depois estavam diante do apartamento de Robert. Kristen esteve o tempo todo ao lado dele, tentando sustentar um pouco o peso de seu corpo para que ele não caísse. Robert tirou a chave do apartamento de seu bolso e tentou enfiá-la na fechadura, sem obter sucesso, uma vez que sua mão estava tremula. Kristen tirou a chave de sua mão e abriu a porta. Ficou maravilhada com o apartamento dele.

Primeiro havia uma enorme sala dividida em três compartições: do lado esquerdo, um jogo de sofá branco e duas poltronas pretas circundavam uma mesa de centro de vidro, sobre um grande tapete felpudo creme; do lado direito tinha um sofá em formato de L castanho, uma estante com livros atrás e uma enorme televisão de plasma diante deles; por fim, diante da sala de televisão ficava uma mesa de vidro retangular com oito lugares.

Kristen olhou para a estante com livros e viu que vários porta-retratos estavam virados com os lado das fotos para baixo. Mas antes que ela reparasse em algo mais, sentiu o peso do corpo de Robert se inclinando sobre o seu. Deu alguns passos até os sofás brancos e ajudou Robert a se deitar em um deles. Tentou se lembrar do que fazia quando estava junto de algum amigo embriagado. Café!

- Aonde fica a cozinha? – Ela perguntou.

Robert grunhiu qualquer coisa e apontou para uma porta ao lado direito da mesa de jantar. Kristen foi até lá e abriu a porta.

A cozinha era toda branca. Do lado oposto a porta havia uma bancada que ia de uma ponta a outra da parede e que tinha a pia, o fogão de seis bocas embutido na pedra de mármore, vários utensílios domésticos como cafeteira, sanduicheira, torradeira, etc. Na parede ao lado esquerdo dela era, com exceção de uma geladeira duplex de inox, toda ocupada por armários brancos. Na parede da direita tinham duas portas, uma que dava acesso à uma despensa de mantimentos e a outra dava acesso à área de serviço.

Kristen foi até a dispensa procurar por café em pó. Demorou um pouco a encontrar e reparou que o básico para sobrevivência era escasso ali. Voltou para a bancada da cozinha, ligou a cafeteira e começou a preparar um café bem forte. Alguns instantes depois, ela levou um susto quando um par de braços a envolveu e corpo de Robert ficou rente ao seu.

- Ai Robert, que susto! – Ela exclamou e nem precisou virar o rosto para ver que Robert estava com o rosto ao lado do seu.

- Por que você veio para cá? – Ele perguntou com uma voz manhosa.

- Vim fazer um café para você. – Kristen respondeu quando a luz verde da cafeteira se acendeu.

- Fica comigo. – Robert pediu enquanto Kristen pegava uma caneca que estava próxima e servia o café.

- Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe.

Ela tentou se virar, mas Robert passou os braços pelos dela e segurou seu pulso.

- Eu não quero café. – Ele sussurrou, Kristen sentiu seus lábios tocarem sua orelha. – Eu quero você.

**Lonely No More – Rob Thomas**

Kristen sentiu a caneca vacilar em sua mão, suas pernas tremeram e um arrepio cortou sua espinha. Antes dela dizer qualquer coisa, Robert começou a beijar seu pescoço, afastando o cabelo que caia em sua nuca. Foi difícil para Kristen processar rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, a boca de Robert provando sua pele desconectava qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter. Mas em um lampejo de consciência, Kristen tentou se virar para afastar Robert. Atitude errada.

Mal ela se virou, Robert levantou o rosto do pescoço dela e capturou seus lábios entreabertos, prontos para protestar. A língua dele logo começou a brincar lascivamente com a de Kristen, cheia de habilidade. Era como se os dois sempre tivessem se beijado. As mãos dele, uma na cintura dela e a outra no cabelo, fizeram pressão para que ficassem cada vez mais próximos, as pernas de Kristen queria vacilar, mas ela não cairia pela forma como estava bem presa entre o corpo de Robert e a bancada. Ao sentir o gosto de álcool na boca de Robert, Kristen se lembrou de sua embriaguez e conseguiu se impulsionar para se afastar dele.

- Para, Robert. – Ela pediu, pousando a mão sobre o peito dele, o impedindo de se reaproximar.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão decepcionada. – Eu quero você, Kristen.

- Não, você não me quer, você está deixando se levar pelo momento. – Ela disse desviando os olhos do rosto de Robert, sabendo que se ela não se detivesse agora, também se deixaria levar pelo momento. – Você mal me conhece.

- Te conheço o suficiente para saber que eu te quero em minha cama mais do que eu já quis outra pessoa.

Aquilo abalou os pensamentos de Kristen. Ela tinha alguns segundos para decidir o que fazer. Segurou na gola do paletó de Robert e começou a empurra-lo para fora da cozinha. Imaginando que Kristen estava se rendendo, Robert deixou que ela o conduzisse.

Na sala de jantar, Kristen entrou por outra porta a sua direita, que dava acesso a outro corredor com outras quatro portas. Duas a sua direita, uma a esquerda e uma no final do corredor, a única que estava aberta e que permitiu Kristen encontrar o que estava procurando. Guiou Robert até lá e depois os dois ocupavam um enorme banheiro. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber onde estavam.

- No banheiro? Bem, por mim tudo bem. – Ele falou e fez menção de enlaçar Kristen pela cintura, mas ele o deteve com a expressão chocada.

- Eu não quero transar com você no banheiro! – Ela guinchou ultrajada.

- Então a gente vai pro quarto. – Robert sugeriu, tentando se aproximar dela. – Se bem que a idéia de transarmos debaixo do chuveiro é bem interessante. – Ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu vou te colocar debaixo do chuveiro sim, mas é para um banho de água fria. – Kristen esclareceu o empurrando em direção ao Box.

Mas em uma manobra bem rápida, que Kristen nem conseguiu acompanhar, Robert se sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário e puxou Kristen para seu colo, começando a desabotoar o sobretudo que ela usava. Ela tentou impedir as mãos dele, mas ele a enlaçou com um forte abraço, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, queixo.

- Não relute, Kristen. – Ele falou com os lábios sobre a pele do pescoço dela. – Eu estou louco por você, nossa noite vai ser fantástica.

Antes que ela pudesse se manifestar, ele invadiu mais uma vez seus lábios com sua língua abruptamente, denotando todo seu desejo. Mas Kristen já havia o sentido através do volume de sua excitação sob a calça, quase se moldando ao seu corpo. Suas defesas iriam por água abaixo dessa forma, aquele beijo delicioso, as mãos de Robert, que já tinham retirado seu sobretudo, agora percorriam sua pele por baixo as sua camisa de algodão branca, tão frias e deixando um rastro quente por onde passavam.

Ela iria se entregar. Tirou as mãos que estavam pousadas sobre o peito dele e as levou até seu cabelo, o puxando contra ela, aprofundando e acelerando o ritmo do beijo. Seu baixo ventre estava palpitando, Robert desceu uma mão até o cós da calça dela e adentrou dois dedos ali, a incitando por cima de sua calcinha.

- Ah, Robert... – Kristen sussurrou contra os lábios dele e apertou com força seu cabelo.

- Sim, Kristen. – Ele falou, não parecia uma pergunta.

- Eu também quero você. – Ela disse ofegante.

Robert riu em sua boca e se afastou para olhar seus olhos por um instante. Os olhos verdes de Kristen e os olhos azuis de Robert brilhavam de desejo. Ele começou a levantar a blusa dela, revelando sua cintura fina, seu tronco juvenil, os seios de tamanho médio escondidos por um sutiã preto. Jogou a blusa dela no chão e soltou o elástico do cabelo dela. Kristen tirava o paletó dele, que levou o mesmo fim de sua blusa, e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele, que desgrenhava seu cabelo envolta de seu rosto, caindo em cascatas até suas costas. Robert começou abrir a calça jeans de Kristen, quando uma vibração vinda do meio de roupas no chão seguida de um toque telefônico desviou sua atenção.

- Meu telefone! – Kristen guinchou e tentou se afastar de Robert, mas ele a impediu.

- Não atende, - Ele pediu com uma voz manhosa, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Espera, pode ser importante. – Ela disse se afastando e se esticou até o chão, remexendo no monte de roupas e pegou o celular no bolso do seu sobretudo.

Era uma ligação de Michael. Robert também viu o nome no visor. Isso o deixou chateado, ele nem conhecia esse Michael e já não gostava nada dele. Parecia paranóia, mas esse cara tava sempre o empatando.

Kristen ficou estática no colo de Robert, o celular tocando em sua mão. Segundos se passavam, parecia que estavam em câmera lenta. Ela vislumbrou que Robert estava frustrado. Sabia que o que estivesse prestes a fazer decidiria completamente o rumo daquela noite.

Apertou o botão end do celular.

Robert pensou que ela iria atender a ligação, então se surpreendeu com sua decisão, que jogou o celular no chão e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, o puxando para um beijo. Ele tirou sua camisa que já estava aberta, sentindo Kristen arranhar suas costas com as unhas. Ele segurou firme nas pernas dela e se levantou com Kristen em seu colo. Ela se separou do beijo para o fitar confusa.

- Vamos para um lugar mais confortável. – Ele explicou e voltou a beija-la.

Kristen não viu por onde iam, ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta e, alguns passos depois, Robert parou e começou a se inclinar sobre ela, que sentiu suas costas encostarem em um largo e macio colchão. Robert se afastou dela e ficou de joelhos na cama. Kristen observou rapidamente que estava no quarto dele, mas ela não reparou em detalhes, uma vez que Robert começou a puxar sua calça, tirando a dele também, ficando apenas de boxer.

Ele ficou alguns instantes observando o corpo de Kristen, seus traços bem definidos e delicados. Percorreu suas mãos pelas pernas dela, a textura macia, as coxas bem torneadas, e seguiu tocando todo o restante de seu corpo. Robert deitou-se sobre ela, que arfou sentindo o peso de seu corpo, o atrito de seus sexos separados apenas por suas peças íntimas. Ele intercalou beijos no rosto dela, no queixo, no pescoço, no vão de seus seios. Levou suas mãos as costas dela, encontrando o fecho do sutiã, que ele imediatamente abriu e jogou para um canto do quarto, encarou os seios dela que subiam e desciam conforme sua respiração pesada. Ele envolveu o seio direito dela com a boca, mordendo e chupando seu mamilo intumescido, e com a mão ele apertava o outro seio dela, que se contorcia toda embaixo dele. Depois ele trocou de posição, sem nunca deixar de acariciar o outro.

Robert foi descendo sua boca pela barriga de Kristen até chegar em sua virilha, ainda coberta pela calcinha. Ele beijou o interior de suas coxas e roçou os lábios pelo tecido fino de sua calcinha, sentido que ele estava úmido. Aquilo fez seu membro latejar. Ele puxou a calcinha de Kristen e tomou seu sexo com a boca, a fazendo arquear suas costas. O gosto dela era incrível. Ele invadia sua entrada com a língua, tocava em seus pontos sensíveis com os dedos e ele sentia espasmos cada vez mais fortes. Quando Robert começou a arranhar seu clitóris com os dentes, Kristen não te conteve e teve um orgasmo, derramando tudo na boca de Robert. Ele sorriu por ter feito com que ela chegasse aquele ponto sem ao menos ter entrado nela. Mas não demorou muito, ele tirou sua boxer, pegou uma camisinha no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, revestiu-se com ele e afastou as pernas de Kristen, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Ela gemeu alto e logo Robert investia furiosamente em seu sexo encharcado. O encaixe dos dois era perfeito, nunca haviam se sentido tão completos em suas relações sexuais anteriores. Ele segurava firme na cintura dela e tentava entrar o máximo possível no pequeno corpo de Kristen, que estava sufocada de tanto prazer. Ela segurou forte nos ombros dele, cravando suas unhas ali.

- Mais forte. – Ela suplicou e enlaçou a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Robert dava estocadas fortes e profundas, chegando ao limite. Kristen jogou sua cabeça para trás, admirada com todos os espasmos que ela sentia, sentindo que estava chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Oh Robert, eu vou...

- Você vai o que, Kristen? – Ele questionou divertido.

- Eu não vou agüentar mais. – Ela quase gritou com o rosto contorcido de prazer.

Então Robert investiu forte nela e Kristen sentiu toda a eletricidade de mais um orgasmo, seu corpo tremeu e um grito escapou de sua garganta. Aquilo fez com que o clímax de Robert viesse duas estocadas depois, seu líquido se derramando e seu corpo tremendo também, Ele desabou sobre Kristen, e se virou apenas para puxa-la para cima de si. Suas respirações ofegantes era tudo o que se ouvia no quarto.

Ambos estavam tão extasiados. Kristen nunca se sentira assim e parte dela se lamentava de ter descoberto esse prazer só com Robert, que, afinal de contas, não seria mais nada para ela mais tarde. Mas ela achou melhor não falar nada, para não forçar a barra e estragar o clima. Apenas descansou sua cabeça no peito dele, que acariciava suas costas. Não demorou muito ela adormeceu, circundada pelos braços de Robert.

xxx

Kristen acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela do quarto de Robert. Ela olhou para ele, que ainda dormia com um braço sobre a sua cintura, ambos continuavam nus. Kristen ficou observando o rosto de Robert alguns instantes. Ele era um cara lindo e, depois da noite anterior, ela descobriu que ele era fantástico em outros aspectos também. Quando estavam no pub, Kristen viu que Robert estava realmente magoado com o seu fracasso amoroso, o que mostrava que ele tinha sentimentos e ela se sentiu mal por se lembrar disso. Além do que, esse novo dia trouxe a ela a perspectiva do que isso realmente significaria: apenas mais uma noite.

Ela se levantou, a fim de evitar aqueles pensamentos melancólicos. Vestiu sua calcinha e uma camisa cinza de botões que era de Robert, que estava jogada em uma poltrona, e foi até a cozinha preparar o café-da-manhã. Quando ela olhou para bancada, não pode deixar de rir ao se lembrar do momento em que Robert a agarrou na noite anterior. Ela jogou fora o café velho que estava na cafeteira e começou a preparar outro. Quando ficou pronto, ela procurou por outras coisas para servir o café, mas antes de começar, ouviu a campanhia tocar. Pelo horário, Kristen pensou que fosse alguma entrega e foi atender a porta, dando de cara com uma linda garota loira: Nina.

Nina a encarou surpresa, de cima a baixo, e o olhar dela se focou na camisa de Robert. Nenhuma das duas falou nada pelos segundos seguintes. Kristen estava muito constrangida.

- O Robert está? – Nina perguntou com frieza.

Antes que Kristen pudesse responder, Robert apareceu na sala vestindo apenas sua boxer preta, os cabelos dele estavam extremamente desalinhados e ele esfregava os olhos com as mãos. Sua expressão sonolenta sumiu assim que ele viu Nina parada na porta.

- Nina? – Ele perguntou confuso. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Robert. – Ela disse, mas encarava Kristen, ao invés de olhar para ele.

Kristen percebeu que estava _sobrando_ naquela situação. Ela saiu da porta e seguiu rapidamente para o quarto, para pegar suas roupas. Além de constrangida, ela sentiu uma angústia no peito. Com certeza Nina estava ali para reatar o namoro. Robert a amava, a noite com Kristen não devia ter passado de um impulso motivado pela bebida e pela carência.

Ela começou a juntar suas roupas do chão com muita pressa, mas antes que ela começasse a vesti-las, Robert estava ao seu lado segurando seu braço.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Ele perguntou.

- Juntando minhas coisas para ir embora. – Ela respondeu sem conseguir encara-lo.

- Você não tem que ir embora agora, Kristen. – Robert disse e segurou em seu rosto para que ela o encarasse.

- Eu tenho que ir embora agora, Robert. Por favor. – Ela pediu, sua voz parecia triste, e Robert a soltou.

Kristen se vestiu sem olhar para ele em nenhum momento. Buscou seu casaco, blusa e celular no banheiro, saindo em direção a porta. Ela viu Nina sentada em um sofá, a olhando com descaso, e saiu do apartamento.

xxx

Dois dias se passaram depois da noite entre Kristen e Robert. Após sair do apartamento dele aquele dia, Kristen foi para o seu apartamento, onde dormiu todo seu dia de folga, nem indo as aulas da faculdade, somente no outro dia pela manhã. À tarde ela se ocupou de seus trabalhos até chegar a hora do seu turno no pub. Evitara ao máximo pensar em Robert. Certamente ele e Nina haviam se reconciliado, uma vez que ele nem a procurara nesses dois dias. Mas a verdade é que ele não tinha motivos pra procura-la e Kristen tentava evitar essa ilusão.

Chegando ao pub, às 20h00, ela foi para o outro lado do balcão e ligou o rádio. Isso a lembrou aquele dia, e a música também, a mesma que tocou quando eles entraram no táxi.

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

Não seria fácil para ela esquecer aquele dia nesse ambiente. Sua mente não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, mal percebia os clientes entrando e se sentando ao balcão.

- Kris? – Sharon, sua colega de trabalho cutucou o seu braço.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, desviando a atenção do que copo que estava enxugando.

- Aquele _deus grego_ está te chamando. – Sharon deu uma risadinha e apontou com a cabeça para o balcão.

Kristen olhou naquela direção e quase deixou o copo cair no chão. Robert estava sentado ao balcão, totalmente lindo e com um sorriso torto encantador, encarando-a.

- Robert? O que você veio fazer aqui? – Ela perguntou por impulso.

- Acho que é meio óbvio, não? – Ele disse divertido, olhando para as bebidas. – Na verdade, eu precisava falar com você.

- Agora?

- Seria bom, mas eu não queria conversar com você aqui.

- Bem, meu turno só acaba à 01h00. – Kristen disse sem graça, e olhou no relógio de parede, vendo que ainda eram 20h15.

- Kris, pode ir, eu fico aqui pra você. – Sharon disse ao seu lado, e sorriu cúmplice para Robert. – Fiquei sabendo que você trabalhou até tarde essa semana.

Kristen corou e olhou para Robert, que sorriu vitorioso. Ela começou a arrumar suas coisas, sendo observada por ele. Depois, ela saiu detrás do balcão e os dois foram para fora do pub.

- E então, aonde nós você quer conversar comigo? – Ela perguntou, se virando para o encarar.

- Na verdade, pode ser aqui mesmo. Só não queria ter essa conversa lá dentro. – Ele falou meio sem graça e passou a mão pelo cabelo, o desalinhando mais ainda. – Kristen, eu queria te agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim aquele dia.

- Você não precisa agradecer, Robert. – Ela corou e olhou para o chão.

- Claro que eu preciso, você foi fantástica comigo! A noite _toda_. – Ele frizou a última parte.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu só espero que você esteja bem. – Kristen sentiu um nó na garganta ao dizer isso. – Nina foi lá aquele dia, espero que eu não tenha te criado um problema.

- Não, nós estamos bem. – Ele falou e Kristen olhou para ele, o vendo desviar o olhar.

- Isso é ótimo. – Ela tentou soar animada, mas sem sucesso. – Espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos agora.

- Nós não estamos juntos, Kristen. – Robert disse com pouco caso.

- Não? – Ela se surpreendeu.

- Não. – Ele riu sem humor. - Nina foi lá aquele dia para me pedir desculpas, dizer que eu sou uma boa pessoa e que o tempo que estivemos juntos foi muito bom para ela, que ela realmente gosta de mim.

- Mas, isso não era o que você queria? – Kristen perguntou confusa. – Quer dizer, vocês poderiam ter voltado, não?

- Não, não iríamos voltar. – Ele falou e voltou a encará-la. – Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa.

Kristen se sentiu um pouco tonta. Nem se permitiu imaginar que essa pessoa poderia ser ela, é claro que não.

- Bem... – Ela começou meio hesitante, com medo de tropeçar nas palavras. – Isso... é bom, não é?

- Acho que sim. – Ele falou novamente com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Ela é uma garota fantástica, super atenciosa, simpática, determinada. Sem contar que ela é uma delicia na cama.

- Robert, por favor... – Kristen não conseguiu dizer nada, fechou os olhos e torceu para que ele não estivesse de brincadeira com ela.

- Agora só me resta saber se ela vai me querer, não é mesmo? – Kristen abriu os olhos e viu que Robert estava com uma expressão carente no rosto.

- Bem – Ela falou, dando um passo em direção a ele. -, se você me prometer que nunca vai procurar um bar toda a vez que a gente brigar, eu acho que talvez eu possa te dar uma chance, né? – Ela fingiu uma cara de pensativa e parou diante dele.

- Eu prometo. – Robert fingiu bater continência e puxou Kristen de encontro ao seu corpo, a enlaçando pela cintura. – Até porque eu não pretendo brigar com você, Kristen. – Ele deu um beijo em seus lábios. – Acho que a gente pode se ocupar com coisas mais legais que envolvem meu banheiro e minha cama, que tal? – Ele riu e se inclinou para um beijo mais profundo.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Reviews, sim? Por favor!


End file.
